My Vampire Diaries
by IAmLostInThisWorld-Kayka
Summary: This is a story immediately following Season 8 last episode of the Vampire Diaries, right before the ending. This story covers Damon and Elena's lives as humans. This will have love, family, friends, and even a wedding for Damon and Elena. Please read and enjoy! Please note, some r rated scenes will be in the story.


The day Elena woke up, she had to say goodbye to Stefan. That was a terrible way to be awoken from almost a four-year sleeping-coma. The only good thing about waking up was she got her best friends and the love of her life back. Once they had said goodbye to Stefan, Elena and Damon, decided to leave Mystic falls and give the Salvatore house to Alaric for his school for the young and gifted. Elena enrolled in medical school and Damon, now a human, needed to find a job.

About a month after Elena woke up, her and Damon were working on finding a place to live. They had moved away from Mystic Falls so that they could hid themselves and mainly Damon because of the cure in his blood. The moved to a small town called Elko in Nevada. Here there was a hospital nearby called _Northeastern Nevada Reginal Hospital_ where Elena was able to get a job. Once there, the two found an apartment until they could find a home that they wanted to move into. Their apartment wasn't too far from the hospital that Elena just found a job at.

Damon had a hard time finding a job because he really didn't have to work when he was a vampire. So he found a bar that needed an owner, just like him and Elena had imagined, and he started to manage the bar. He would come home and eventually after him, Elena came home to join him. This was a constant for the month that they had the apartment while they were looking for a home. With the Salvatore money, they would be set for the rest of their lives however, they were going to only use that money when they needed it.

Before they left Mystic Falls, Elena and Damon needed to change their names and information about them. Elena changed her last name to Campbell and Damon changed his to Woods. This would hopefully help them to hide from anyone that was trying to locate them.

 **Elena**

From the day I woke up, I knew that I was lucky. I got to see Damon again. Now living in Nevada and him working at the bar that we imagined, was such a change, but he is so happy. Ever since I have come back, him and I can't seem to get enough of each other. It has been so amazing to be able to live and be sharing this life with him.

 **Damon**

Since the day I got her back, I knew that her and I would be happy. Once we moved and started our jobs, I have been looking for the best home for us to move in to. I also have been looking for the most beautiful ring that I could find. I was going to propose to Elena, soon.

On this particular day, one month after Elena woke up, I took the day off from work. I wanted to make sure that tonight would be perfect for us. So as soon as she left this morning, I got to work. I made sure to scatter rose petals on our bed, and in our room leading from the door to the bed. I put the ring box in the top drawer.

After I got the bedroom set up, I left to go and meet with the realtor for the home that I was looking at. It was very close to the hospital and the bar where the both of us work. Once I met with her to see the four bedroom 3 bathroom large home, I then went to go and run a few more errands before I went to go pick her up from work by 5. We only have one vehicle, so I have to drive her wherever she needs to go. As I pulled into the parking spot and got out, there she appeared walking out the front doors. She spotted me immediately as she normally does. Her smile brightened when she saw me which made me smirk. She walked over and came right into my arms. I kissed her soft lips and pulled her into my body. I knew I could definitely live my life with this beautiful woman. Once we pulled away from our long kiss, we got into the car.

"So how was your day baby?" I asked her while turning the ignition.

"It was alright, I really missed you." She said while smiling at me and clicking her seatbelt.

"I missed you too, I have a surprise for us, I found a house to look at." I told her as I turned out of the hospital and headed for the house.

"Awesome! Is that where we are going since you didn't head straight for our apartment?" She asked me while giggling.

"Yup." I told her, and she excitedly giggled again.

I then turned the radio up until we turned into the drive way of the house that I had secretly already purchased. I knew that she would love it. After stopping and turning off the ignition, I got out and went around to her door. _Man I miss vampire speed in this moment…_ I thought while I opened the door and shut it for her. She smiled at me and took my hand in hers as we walked into the house. There is two stories and it seems modernly fixed up. She loves the kitchen, and the bedrooms. After we finish up the tour, we stand outside on the deck on the second floor, looking at the view.

"Damon, this is perfect!" Elena exclaims looking out into the mountains of Nevada.

"Well, its ours baby, I bought it today." I said, causing her to turn around and run into my arms.

"Seriously Damon, this is amazing!" She said to me and then gave me a gigantic kiss.

"Damon, take me home so I can show you how much I love you." She whispered into my ear sexily.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I said to her as we walked out of the house and got back into my car.

I took off, headed for our apartment. Once we arrived, I unlocked the door.

"I am headed to the bedroom, follow me with two glasses and the bottle of champagne in the fridge okay?" I told her and headed for the bedroom. I took off my shirt immediately, slid the ring box into my pocket, and sat on the bed, waiting for to come in. Once I heard her giggle, she soon appeared in the doorway. She walked in and set the bottle and glasses on the night stand. I stood up and had her sit on the bed.

"I love you Elena, so much. Are you happy?" I ask her while I knell down on one knee, keeping it hidden.

"Of course, Damon, I am so happy, I love you so much!" She says as she kisses me and wraps her arms around my shoulders. Once she pulls away, she asks me again,

"Are you going to let me show you how much I love you?" She asks.

"Yes baby, but first there is something I need to say." I say and push a strand of her shorter hair behind her back.

She nods and I speak, "Elena Gilbert, you are the best woman to come into my life and I am so glad that we get to spend our human life together. I know you love me and I want you to know I love you so much more than I ever thought humanly possible."

She smiles, and her eyes start to water while I continue, "I want you to know, I will take care of you as a man should care for his girl. I want to give you the best human life that I can with the time we have left. And I hope you will let me do that, only I want to make a change to our relationship. I want to become one with you Elena."

As I say I pull out the ring box and I open it. As I open the box, she lets her tears fall, "So I will ask you now, Elena, will you marry me and become one with me?" I smile as my eyes have teared up themselves in anticipation.

"Oh Damon, I love you so much, of course I will marry you!" she says as she lets my slide the ring on her finger. It is a perfect fit.

 **R Rated scene…**

As soon as I slide the ring on her finger, she kisses me hard and pulls me back toward the bed. I move with her tug and crawl on top of her on the bed. I kiss her back deeply knowing that I will be happy to marry this woman.

As my shirt is already off, my fingers move down her sides as we are heavily kissing one another. Once they reach her waist, I start to pull her shirt off and we part, so I can remove her shirt. After we resume kissing, she surprises me by switching positions to where she is now on top of me. She breaks our kiss so that she can begin to kiss my neck. I moan at her gentle but hard kisses. As she is kissing my neck I take the time to unclasp her bra and let it fall off her arms. She tosses it off after breaking the kissing of my neck to begin to unbutton and unzip my pants. She slides them down my legs and returns to my lips. As we kiss, I unbutton and begin to pull her pants off as well. After they are off I switch so that I again am on top of her. I begin kissing her neck and licking ever so slightly while I work my way down to her breasts. Once I reach her left breast I begin to tease her nipple with my neck, earning a moan of approval from her sweet lips. I use my right hand to play with her nipple with my fingers. I gently squeeze her nipple with my fingers as my tongue teases her left nipple. She moans as I play with her beautiful breasts as my member gets harder.

"Elena." I moan as I release her right breast and pull her panties off. She moans hearing me say her name. After I throw her panties on the floor, I slide my boxers off and position myself to enter her. As I push inside of her I move up to kiss her lips. As I fully reach inside of her we both moan together as I begin to pull out and thrust inside of her gently but firmly. I continue to pull out and push back in for ten minutes as we moan and kiss one another. As I felt my orgasm getting closer I move my hand to play with her right breasts nipple. She moans and begs me to not stop. I know she is close to her orgasm too.

"Elena, yees." I moan as I make the last few thrusts and come inside of her. She moans my name, "Damon" as she also has an orgasm. She begins to pant four seconds later as she is riding out her orgasm. I pant as I slowly come down from the high of the orgasm.

"Damon, I love you." She whispers in my ear as I lay my head on her chest, calming my breath from our love making.

"I love you too, Elena, my fiancé." I whisper making her giggle. I slide out of her and lay down beside her, pulling her body closer to mine.

"Let's go to sleep my love." I whisper to her and she sighs in content, happy to know she is loved.

She soon is asleep, and shortly after my eyes close, I join her.


End file.
